


Collisions

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Everything catches up to Charlie at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Quick little thing written for [hp_unfaithful's](http://hp-unfaithful.livejournal.com) [Valentine's Day Comment Fest](http://hp-unfaithful.livejournal.com/90908.html) for [this](http://hp-unfaithful.livejournal.com/90908.html?thread=268828#t268828) prompt.

“He’s driving me up the wall!” Angelina said loudly as she burst though Charlie’s front door. “And he’s not even come out of the lab all day. No flowers. No card. No nothing.”

Charlie stared at her and she continued.

“Well don’t look so surprised. You knew things weren’t working out with him. And...” She trialled off, her eyes crossing the broad, wet expanse of his bare chest and the straining jeans he’d only just got back into. She smiled. “...were you expecting me, Charlie?”

“A-angelina, I..” Charlie stammered. He was quick enough when it came to pick up lines, but wholly inadequate to navigate the coming storm without foundering in short order.

“It’s a good look on you,” Angelina said, her eyes lighting up with excitement, her hand reaching out to trace a line over his pronounced pectoral muscles. Then her eyes whipped around and narrowed as she asked, “What’s that noise?”

It was a lack of sound, in fact, as the rushing water had died down and come to a stop ,a second later it was replaced by a cheerful, if tuneless whistle and a voice came from the kitchen.

“Someone at the door, Charlie? I heard a sound?” And in a cascade of steam and wearing nothing but a loosely wrapped towel, Tonks (Mrs Lupin in fact, but that didn’t stick for obvious reasons) sauntered into the room and froze. Staring at his sister-in-law in shock.

“Now...” Charlie said pleadingly. “I know what you going to say...”

“Reallly?” Tonks said. While Angelina said “Who’s going to say what?”

In fact, Charlie didn’t have anything to say. He just gulped.

And into the awkward silence, his fire place burned green and desposited a stunning slender blonde woman speaking a mile a minute in an exaggerated french accent.

“Bill iz showing off Vikki to ‘is parents. So we ‘ave only time for a quickie.” Fleur Delacour-Weasley said and managed to get through another sentence and a half before realising she was not alone with Charlie.

“What iz thiz?” She snarled.

“You’re cheating on me?!” growled Angelina, dangerously.

“You could at least le me get out the door before bringing in the side-chicks, Charlie?” Tonks’ light tone belying thunderclouds beneath the surface that scared Charlie more than the other two combined. 

But he bristled and his mouth ran away with him anyway.

“Like any of you have any right to criticise me! You’ve all got your wedding rings on!” He shot back.

As the wave of angry and self-righteous noise crashed over him, Charlie’s hopes for a foursome died and he remembered why he’d spent so long in Romania to begin with.


End file.
